1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a compact drive system for a large work vehicle, such as an agricultural combine. The drive system is provided with three concentric drive shafts which direct power to three separate usage assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large work vehicles, such as agricultural combines, may have a single internal combustion engine for both propelling the vehicle and powering various usage assemblies for performing work. In a relatively traditional design, an agricultural combine is provided with a transversely mounted engine having a drive sheave that extends outwardly through the side sheet of the combine. The drive sheave is coupled to countershafts through belts which in turn drive the various usage assemblies. These usage assemblies include the propulsion motors, the threshing and separating means, and the harvesting means. The propulsion motors may either be driven by a belt directly or through an intermediate hydrostatic pump.
Although belt drive systems have proven to be effective means of transmitting power to the combine's various operating means, they do increase the transverse front of the machine. In Europe, there are strict regulations regulating the maximum allowable transverse front of a machine at three meters. As such, a combine with a transverse engine and transverse mounted operating means must sacrifice transverse threshing and separating area to accommodate the power transmitting systems.